This invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring performance of a system of battery cells and batteries, such as liquid electrolyte lead-acid batteries for example, and for predicting future performance of such systems and batteries based on historical data and projections developed by comparing such historical data with contemporaneously measured data.